Always The Silent Ones
by Backburner26
Summary: This story tells the life of the 5 children in the Missing Childrens incident after they are given a second chance. as young adults.
1. Always The Silent Ones

He's been sitting there for over an hour now... The rest of us took the news quite well. But I'm afraid George might not be doing too well... I guess you should know what happened. It was back in 1987, It was a birthday party... George's party to be exact. He was turning 10 that year. But little did we know what was going to unfold. It hurts me just as much as the others to think about it... But if we try to look past the horror that we faced, maybe we can feel better about the tragedy that unfolded back then.

10 Years ago...


	2. The Big Number 10

Saturday 30th June 1987. 9:42AM...

George sat down on the steps outside the Freddy Fazbears Pizza restaurant with his mother and best friend Fredric. It was his 10th birthday and he was exited yet nervous about how the day would unfold. George waved at Fredric to gain his attention. "Hmm? What is it George?" Fredric replied as he gave eye contact with his friend.

George was a tall and slightly thin child, with white hair and a yellow bloom of hair sticking out of his neatly combed hairstyle. He wore a yellow jacket with a white scarf around his neck at all times, lightly clutching a large drawing pad and felt tip pen. Fredric watched as George started to write a message on his paper. "Where are the others?" George wrote. Fredric smiled as he turned to face him. "They are on their way. Francis just had a tad bit of trouble getting out of bed and Brian is just getting in the car with his dad now. I have not heard from Christine just yet though, but I'm sure they are on the way." George chuckled silently as he heard the news.

George Was born a mute and never had treatment for his voice-box although he adapted quickly favoring to use pen and paper. Fredric chuckled along with him and they chatted for a while. Fredric is the 3rd eldest of the group, only being 4 months younger than George. He generally sports a white T-shirt and brown jacket, pairing that up with some fabric jogging bottoms. He had Dark pink hair that curled into a swirl on the left side of his head and was a tad chubby.

A light blue car pulled up to the pathway that both George are Fredric are sitting at and Brian stepped out of the car along with his dad. "Hey Fred! Hey there George! Happy B-Day to you!" Brian pleasantly spoke. George and Fredric both repaid the greeting with their own. " I got a present for you George! But you cant open it yet! We gotta eat the cake first!" Brian joked.

Brian was the 2nd Youngest being 4 and a half months younger than George. He often wore a blue shirt with a pair of white tracksuit bottoms and had long indigo hair. He was quite tall and had some weight to him, but he still kept his larger than life attitude. At the same time this happened, another car pulled over and a young girl climbed out of the vehicle holding onto her Chica plushie. She had a bright yellow dress with red shoes and a white undershirt. The girl had light brown hair with bright yellow highlights hanging over her right side of her face. She smiled brightly. "Happy birthday George!" The young female said. George picked up his drawing pad and wrote "Hello Christine!" on the white sheet of paper. Christine was the oldest of the group being 3 months older than George.

"How much longer with Francis be? I thought he would be here by now." Christine complained. "I heard he is on his way, had some trouble getting out of bed again." Brian remarked. The group chatted and had some fun while they waited for their last friend to arrive. Francis was the youngest of the group of friends being 6 months younger than George and was pretty shy. He would stay quiet in a group and kept to himself during school classes when he was not with his friends. Francis took inspiration from his favorite animatronic at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, that being Foxy the Pirate. He would wonder around wearing a red shirt with a bandanna and had a blue pirate hat on, along with a plastic hook that he bought from the shops. When with his friends though, Francis does open up to show a rather goofy and fun side to himself. He has long black hair that when nervous, he would chew on.

"Yar me mateies! It be a happy birthday for Georgie boy here eh?!" Francis yelled as he walked around the corner. "*ahem!* Sorry about being late guys... I overslept. Again." Fredric smirked. "Been up all night looking for buried treasure again pirate?" Fredric teased with a mocking tone to his voice. Francis laughs and pats him on the shoulder. "Nah, I have not fallen for that trick again!" George smiles as he draws a picture of him and his friends all together in the pizzeria. The adults opened the doors to the building and the group of children ran into the restaurant and sat by the table as their parents ordered drinks.

George was ready to enjoy his 10th birthday and have a fun filled time at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Little did anyone know what was going to happen just 3 hours later...


	3. Shattered Remains

Present day...

"George... I know it's tough... It was tough for all of us." Fredric reassuringly spoke as he pats George on the back gently. " Come on. I had the catering staff cook us some pizza... Do you want any?" George silently shakes his head. He sits there staring into the distance. He pulls out his drawing pad, that had not been used in over 10 years, and writes "Fredric, i'm sorry for what happened..." Fredric is surprised at what George just wrote on the paper. " It was not your fault, No one could have known what was going to happen."

George points at Golden Freddy. The endoless animatronic stood quietly with a sorry look on his face. "Ahm real sorry 'bout what happened to ye. I was not my whole self. It may seem a tad nasty but Ah've had a cake made for ye." The golden robot says in a slight Irish accent. George is scared but at the same time intrigued on how the robot could move and interact without having the skeleton that the rest of the robots have. He draws a picture of golden and an endoskeleton with a question mark next to it.

"Oh that? Its not much! It got lost a while back! I guess I can still move and talk because of how long ye were in meh, but even that seems far fetched to meh." Golden chuckles slightly. "Everyone seems to be gettin' along much better now! Like Ah said before, Ahm real sorry 'bout what happened." George looks a bit happier knowing his friends are all here and alive.

"GOLDEN!" An annoyed yell bellows from the east and west hallways, the noise exerting from the office. "GET HERE NOW!" The yellow bear smirks. "Whelp, Ah've got to go. See yall lata!" He wonders off. George looks around the room curiously to find that the place looks much bigger now. There is an arcade now where the older animatronics work helping people out with the arcade games and gives them hints and tips. This catches the attention of George as he quickly runs in there.

After an hour of playing in the arcades, George feels an ominous presence in the surrounding area. It felt as an old horror had rekindled it's self, George froze in the very spot he was in, hoping that it was just a weird feeling. " _Hey George... Long time no see..._ " Although the voice sounded nothing like the one before, George felt fear grow inside him. He had heard that person before. And this frightened him.

Triggers set off in his mind once again, bringing him near ,and unfortunately, breaking point. His mind ad set off one of the memories he wished he could not remember... His Birthday.


	4. Souls Of The Damnned

WARNING, THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN TRIGGERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE OR TRIGGERED BY:  
GORE  
RAPE  
VIOLENCE  
CHILD ABUSE

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
P.S. I do NOT approve of any of the above. They are all sickening crimes and should never be committed. If you do commit these crimes, then you are a sick bastard who needs therapy or a good fucking beating. That should clear any questions.

* * *

Saturday 30th June 1987. 12.50AM...

George and his friends had been running around the restaurant, watching the robot duo Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie play their songs on the stage, Had story time with Vixen and Toy Chica, even played tag with Thumper and Blondie. Things were looking good for the group, so much so that they lost track of time. But just then, George saw a figure move in his peripheral vision.

George tapped his friends shoulders and pointed towards where he saw the figure. They made their way towards the area and found a large pair of steel doors. A few seconds later a purple clad man with dark Violet skin stepped out of the room. He looked to be in his mid 40's and spoke with a raspy and cool voice. " _Hey there birthday boy... I have prepared a secret party room for you as the manager told me to... Would you like to see it?.._ " The strange man spoke. Although he was surprised, like the rest of his friends, at the sudden appearance of this man, He excitedly accepted. Francis, Frank, Christine and Brian all followed too.

The room was a dark hall filled with tables and cakes galore. A light flashes on to show the weird purple man has gotten into a Golden Freddy Fazbear suit. " _Christine, even though its not your birthday, I still have a surprise just for each and every one of you. Follow me in._ " Christine followed the man in the room to find an empty hallway.

"Where is the surprise?" Christine asked as she looked around, confusion struck her face. The purple man grinned sickly. " _Its just over here my darling Christine..._ " she approached him. Like a flash, he grabbed her by the throat and covered her mouth! He eyes rolled back, her face turning blue, her body shaking and convulsing trying to gain air. The purple man grinned wider than his face could possibly let him. " _Don't you feel it Darling? The Joys of being with your friends on the last day..._ " He looked angry after that. He shook her by the neck until he heard a satisfying *CRACK*. Christine's lifeless body fell to the floor.

The man hid the body in the corner of the room and walked out. The next child to follow him in was Francis. The purple man crouched down so he could be face to face with his next unlucky victim. " _I hear you want to be a pirate like Foxy... I could help you with that Francis..._ " Francis's face lit up with happiness, but at the same time concerned with the whereabouts of Christine. "Where is my friend sir?" Francis asked. He chuckled, and pointed to the dark corner he hid the body. Francis walks over, and when he saw her, he gasped loudly. Just like the last one, The purple man covered his mouth with his hand. " _Then I can show you what pirates did..._ " All of a sudden, he ripped off Francis's clothing and proceeded to rape the young child, all while grinning as Francis stared at the corpse of his long time friend. Tears began to roll down his face as both the pain he felt and the pain in his heart were too great, and he subdued. After the purple man had finished his work, he held a large knife to Francis's neck. He whispered " _Now. After that... Pirates plundered the towns and villagers... Good bye..._ ". He slit Francis's neck with the knife and let all the blood drain.

The man lured and killed the other two children in similar circumstances, leaving only George left. During this time, George began to catch onto what was going on and began to bang on the door, hoping that someone might just hear him. No one came. " _In here no one can hear you scream... Not that you could to begin with._ " The purple man taunted, taking great pleasure in his work. He grabbed George and took him into the other room. There George saw his friends, all beaten, used and killed laying there on the floor. His eyes filled to the brim with tears, knowing this was the last moment of his life. The purple man picked up George and placed him on a single table, where he began to torture the child. Slowly cutting into his flesh with his knife and reveling in the fact George could not do anything to stop him. After 30 Grueling minuets of pain, George finally bled out.

The man left the kids in the room to decay. A couple days later, the souls of the children tormented the purple man until he fled into an old Spring Bonnie hybrid suit. He laughed and chimed with glee as he finally escaped the children he killed... Or so it seemed. The suit malfunctioned, killing the purple man inside. The souls would later be placed inside the Old animatronics. Foxy, Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. Georges soul took residence in the Golden Freddy suit.

The children were never found and the purple man died. All seemed finished, but that only scratches the surface...


End file.
